Discontinued: A Hero's Flame
by Izuku1215
Summary: An AU where Izuku has a quirk, his fathers fire abilities. How will this change Izuku's journey to become a hero, his relationships with his friends and Izuku himself. Discontinued and will be re written
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's Flame**

 **A/N Hi guys this is my first fanfic and I'm not the best at grammar and I'm pretty new at writing so some constructive criticism and suggestions would be helpful I hope you enjoy.**

A four-year-old Izuku was standing in front of this childhood friend and his lackeys, the group of three had a confident look on their faces fully confident that they could easily beat Izuku. Izuku on the other hand had a less confident look on his face and was shaking from pure fear. Even so he still stood in front of an injured member of his class, not a friend of his, honestly he didn't have any, recently Bakugou had become more of a bully than his friend and Izuku couldn't understand why.

"Katchan! Leave him alone!"

Izuku knew this was a hopeless situation he was the only member of this class without a quirk, an extreme rarity in the world today, but Izuku had it.

Bakugou laughed and punched his palm, which created a miniature sized explosion "Deku, are really trying to play hero? You don't even have a quirk"

His entire life people had told him that he was nothing he was told that he was worthless, and when he tried to do anything people would hate him even more. An the person who hated him the most was Bakugou or as he called him "Katchan"

"S-still I-I W-won't let you hurt him!" Izuku shouted again hoping that a teacher would hear him and put a stop to this, though it has never worked for him in the past. But he had to try something, anything to help his class mate but every time he shouted his throat felt like it was burning.

Bakugou laughed again, though his time his cronies joined in. The one on the left used his quirk which allowed him to extend his fingers. The one on the right also used his quirk his quirk has the fact he has wings and they started to flap allowing the boy to hover in the air. And finally there was Bakugou who simply got into a fighting stance "Prepare to learn your place Deku!"

The three rushed towards Izuku and in another world Bakugou's fist would have hit him and the two others help him beat up Izuku but it was this time different. Izuku screamed "NOOO!" and suddenly a wave stream of fire burst out of his moth hitting the three boys square in this face blasting them back and knocking them out. It took a second after it happened for Izuku to realise it but after he did he fell to the ground and began to cry not because of the intense pain that his mouth was in but because he finally got what his wanted. Through his tears Izuku shouted "I HAVE A QUIRK!"

The next day they went to the doctors so he and his mother could get more information about what happened to Izuku they managed to get the appointment first thing on a Monday at about 7am. They managed to do this because after the "fight" that Izuku had he got suspended which didn't really shock Izuku. Bakugou got special treatment he had a successful family, great test results and a great quirk. No matter what Bakugou did he was untouchable. Besides this time suited Izuku he had stayed up late working on ways to train his new quirk and also a hero costume as well and had couldn't wait to get started. After a twenty minute break the two waked into the doctor's office seeing the same doctor that only weeks earlier had told him he was completely quirkless.

Once he and this mother sat down the doctor began to speak "Mrs Midoriya I understand that this is a shock to you but after consulting with some other doctors I think we know why Izuku was able to develop a quirk even though the two test revealed it was impossible." Mrs Midoriya nodded for the doctor to continue. "It is known as Fas Guobann Syndrome. It was discovered by a Sottish scientist and it means sudden growth in Gaelic. This condition is very rare in Japan, basically it is when a part of a human may it be a tooth or in this case a quirk can suddenly develop. Izuku has always had it but it was just hidden it can happen randomly or under stress."

("That would explain it then") Izuku thought to himself

"Now this condition does not put Izuku's life in any sort of danger or anyway just that maybe he goes to bed on day and has grown five inches. Or if a baby tooth falls out his adult night grow in the next day."

"I am glad he is not in any danger, I've been stressing about it ever since the school called me about what happened" Mrs Midoriya says with a now relaxed expression on her face.

The doctor looks at Izuku as he looks like he is going to jump for joy after hearing that his display of his quirk is not a one off. "Now there is something I must stress about this quirk you have Izuku" Izuku suddenly calmed down and looked at the doctor with great sadness and surprise, thinking that the meeting with the doctor was now fished.

"Since your quirk has only just appeared and that you are such a late bloomer you are going to have some trouble using your quirk and controlling it so I'd recommend not using it till you can fully control it. Otherwise you could end up hurting those around you and yourself as well.

"Thank you doctor" said Mrs Midoriya as she bowed to the man shortly after Izuku bowed as well. The two then left the hospital with different thing going through their heads. Mrs Midoriya was think about how happy she was for her son to be safe and that he got what he always wanted a quirk. While Izuku had only one thing going through his head.

("I can do it now, can become a hero!")

 **A/N: So guys that was the first chapter of Hero's Flame. I've seen a lot of fanfictions of Izuku getting a quirk either a made up one or his mother's but I've not really seen any with his dad's quirk so I thought I'd write one now if you're wondering about the Gaelic part it's because I am Scottish myself so I thought why not. Another thing is at the time I uploaded this chapter it is not long till Christmas so it might be two weeks till you get chapter two but we will see how it goes. Once again some advice and constructive criticism would be helpful and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, just wow, I wasn't expecting this much praise so soon. I mean over twenty favs and follows in less than a week, I'm really flattered that everyone is liking it. I've gotten some tips on the story like a limit on Izuku's quirk, the length of the chapters and my writing. So, thanks for all the feedback, I'll try and improve on these things and I hope that you enjoy the chapter. BTW I updated this chapter because of major spelling mistakes that I forgot to fix, as well as sentence structure so I just wanted to fix that before I work on the next chapter.**

It was a decade since Izuku discovered this quirk, and his life had changed drastically. For one Izuku was no longer looked down on. After he returned to school people started to treat him better, but they weren't really friends with him. He was more respected for the fact that he beat Bakugou and his two cronies and his powerful quirk, but not for his personality. People only really hung around him because they knew Bakugou wouldn't mess with them if he was around. Not that he didn't mind standing up for people, that's what a hero is supposed to do, but it gets kind of lonely. And it felt like he was just surrounded by yes men and yes women, always agreeing with everything he said and always saying how great he was and never getting to know the real Izuku Midoriya.

Another person changed by Izuku's quirk was Bakugou, after the whole school found out about what happened to him and his cronies Bakugou kind of lost all the praise and admiration that he got, and this changed him. His two main cronies moved schools so Bakugou was all alone, his hatred for Izuku growing and growing. One thing that surprised Izuku was why Bakugou never acted on his feeling, he could certainly do so. As much as it pained Izuku to say Bakougou was still better than him, at least in a combative sense. He was in better shape than Izuku, had better control of his quirk and because of these advantages he could beat Izuku to a bloody pulp and the teachers would not bat an eye. But nothing happened, not that Izuku cared he couldn't afford to get into fights with his old childhood friend anyhow. This was because if he got a bad reputation in this school it would mean that he couldn't go to his dream school, UA. UA is the number one ranked high school for heroics and is also the school that taught Izuku's idol, the symbol of peace, All Might.

All Might is the world's best hero, he had so many saves under his belt. When Izuku was younger he constantly watches the video showing All Might's first appearance, everything was on fire, there was panic, there was no hope left until he appeared. The people he saved went into the tens then the twenties and kept rising until everyone one was saved and All Might said this most famous catchphrase "Never fear because I AM HERE!" All Might meant the world to Izuku, it was All Might that inspired Izuku to become a Hero and it was the things that All Might said that allowed him to stay strong during the bullying he had received for being quirkless. And Izuku felt that because of all that he owed it to All Might to become a hero and make him proud. Despite how ridiculous that sounds, but the first step to making both All Might and this mother proud is to get into UA. He just had to get through the rest of this boring week and then he could take his practical exam. And so how good of a hero he could be.

But this week would be anything but boring. To start off with once Izuku arrived at his final class on Friday his teacher asked the class what they wanted to bee then the graduated, naturally everyone said a hero. They then had a talk about why they wanted to become heroes and what agencies they would like to join and what their futures hero names would be. And while it was an interesting discussion, Izuku wasn't impressed by most of his piers motivations for going into the hero profession. It was a fifty-fifty split between the pay is good and because of the fact its cool. Which annoyed Izuku, a hero is supposed to be above that, a hero is supposed to make people feel safe and help them not care about selfish things like fame and money. Heroes are meant to inspire people to be better and to have his entire class have such selfish motivations greatly annoyed Izuku greatly. After his, they mentioned hero schools, and most of his class said that they would like to apply for Ketsubutsu Heroics high school because they had a much better chance to get in that school than UA as UA had such a low acceptance rate compared to Ketsubutsu. The teacher then mentioned about Bakugou wanting to apply for UA, this caused Bakugou to quickly jumped on the table as the rest of the class talked about how it was impossible to get into UA. Bakugou then proudly replied to that with

"That's why it's the only school worthy of me. I aced the mock tests. I'm the only one in this crappy school that stands a chance to get in. Ill become even more popular than All Might! I'll be the richest hero in the world! Everyone will know my name, and it all starts with UA high!"

Everyone was shocked at Bakugous sudden burst of speech as he usually just stayed quiet during class and didn't talk to anyone unless he was picking a fight. However, Bakugou's pride was suddenly shattered after their teacher mentioned how Izuku also wanted to apply to UA as well. And Izuku could literally see the smugness drain form Bakugous face as he turned to Izuku giving him a look that, if looks could kill, would leave him in a state that his body would be unrecognizable. After that, the teacher told Bakugou to sit down, before he did he sent one last hate-filled glare at Izuku.

After the period ended Izuku pulled out his phone to check social media to see if there had been any interesting hero fighting he missed, or if any were going on. But before he could leave to check out the fight going on between Mount Lady and some brand new villain, Bakugan came up to him, He then put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and activated his quirk causing his jackets shoulder to char.

"Deku, don't even think of applying, this is my destiny and my chance to get the praise and respect I deserve. If I see you at that practical exam, ill blow up your ass so much, they'll be finding pieces for weeks."

He said with a smile on his face that reminded him of the joker from those old superhero movies his mother liked to watch. After Bakugou finished his creepy smile he started to walk away laughing to himself

"But hey, don't lose hope Deku, maybe if you'll become someone great in your next life, all you have to do is take a swan dive of the school roof!"

His comment sparked something in Izuku, he never thought he would do this, the last time he fought Bakugou he only won on accident and he knew that he wouldn't be able to beat him, but something, something, made him do this.

"I understand why you're saying these things Katchan."

This caused Bakugou to turn around, surprised that he was getting some resistance.

"You're only saying this cause you're scared, I mean I get it, the last time you and I went up against each other you ended up face down in the past"

Bakugou suddenly slammed his hand on a nearby desk, his quirk causing an explosion that charred the desk almost turning it completely black "

"The Fuck you saying Deku!"

Izuku suddenly took a big gulp, he was terrified, and knew what he was saying wasn't heroic but something about this felt right.

"What I'm saying is that I think you're afraid that if me and you go head to head again, it'll be the same as last time"

Bakugou clenched his fists tightly, completely consumed by rage shouted

"DEKU! IVE NEVER BEEN AFRAID OF YOUR WEAK ASS! THAT WIN YOU GOT AGAINST ME WAS LUCK AND YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT! BUT IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME THEN PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR FUCKING MOUTH IS! IN CITY CENTRE THERE IS AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE MEAT ME THERE FOR ONE HOUR AND ILL SHOW YOU HOW WORTHLESS YOU ARE!"

Bakugou screamed as he stormed out the class, still shouting swear words and insults as he left.

Izuku was shocked, he had no idea why he did that. Maybe it was bottled up emotions, or maybe just him wanting to prove himself but there was no turning back now. Even him he failed to appear at the warehouse Bakugou would come to his house and fight him there and neither his mother or his neighbors needed to see that. So, had no choice but to fight.

But even though the thought of fighting Bakugou made him feel sick, Izuku still wanted to check out that fight between Mount Lady and the villain now known as Green Thumb. Apparently, Green Thumb's quirk allows her to summon large roots from out of the ground by touching the ground with her thumb. Her quirk has caused lots of discussions on Izuku's quirk theory group about its limitations so Izuku really wanted to check it out. But unfortunately for Izuku that wasn't going to happen.

Izuku decided to take the shortcut to the fight by passing under a small bridge, it was in an obscure location, not many people knew about it, it was hidden in the forest behind the school and is very, very old pretty much crumbling away. But it was still safe to travel under and past that bridge was a path that could lead him to the city center in less than 5 minutes. But unfortunately, he wouldn't get there, once he began walking under the bridge, Izuku could smell an awful smell, like a mix of sewage water and moldy egg. Izuku could also hear a heavy breathing sound. Izuku then looked up to see a large blob of dark green mud staring down at him, he had two large bright yellows eyes which felt like they were staring into Izuku's very soul. And large nasty teeth which looked like All Might's but only ten times the size. The blob dropped from the ceiling of the bridge and began to stare at Izuku.

"He is looking for me, but he is not looking for some puny high school student. Besides your quirk might come in handy."

The monster than rushed towards Izuku, Izuku was shocked, but he quickly regained his composure, he dodged the initial attacked and took a deep breath, he then shot out a large burst of flames at the villain, but the villain took it on directly with no damage and just laughed

"Nice try kid, you might have a powerful quirk but it's useless against ME!"

The monster shouts as he rushes towards Izuku again, Izuku tried to dodge but the villain used his large sludge hand to punch Izuku in the leg causing him to fall to one knee. The villain then used the rest of his body to surround Izuku covering up to the neck in the villain's body, the sludge monster turned his face towards Izuku and gave him a look like the one Bakugou gave him earlier.

"Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds... then it'll be all over."

The monster says as it starts to wrap its self fully around Izuku's body. The creature then started to shrink so it looked more like Izuku was wearing a green sludge coat unlike before, where his body was completely hidden in the large blob or sludge. Izuku was struggling to breathe, the sludge kept on getting in his mouth and his ears, he kept try to spit it out or use his quirk, but it was no use. The monster was too strong.

"Maybe Katchan was right." Izuku thought to himself "My quirk is useless, and there is nothing I can do, he's going to take control of my body and use my quirk and hurt so many people, there is nothing I can do." Once Izuku finished this thought he could feel everything going dark and numb, his vision faded, and his muscles relaxed, it was over.

"NEVER FEAR, BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

It was the symbol of peace, All Might.

"ALL MIGHT!" "DIE!"

The sludge villain yelled as he made is hand grow to a large size and slammed it on the ground. But All Might dodged, he then dashed towards the villain and saw Izuku's shoulder sticking out and vulnerable to grab. He then grabbed Izuku's shoulder and ripped him out of the sludge monster. He then placed Izuku to the side and yelled...

"TEXAS…SMASH!"

When he punched the villain creating a large gust of wind the blowing the green monster into bits. All Might then picked up the remaining pieces of the villain and placed them into an empty coke bottle, not the most professional, but hey it'll do for now.

After the incident All Might began to gently tap the child's cheek to make sure that he was alright, he would hate to be responsible for this child's death. Izuku felt weird, he felt stiff and his right shoulder was in pain, once his vision returned to him he began to see a man, well at least his lower half, he had two block shoes on as well as dark green trousers. He began to look up to see a white shirt and face that Izuku instantly recognized. It was his favorite hero, All Might

"HA HA HA, GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE STILL WITH US MY BOY, THOUGHT WE LOST YOU THERE"

All Might said while now relaxing knowing the child was ok.

"I MUST SAY THAT YOU DID A GREAT JOB AGAINST THAT VILLIAN, I GOT TO SEE YOU QUIRK BREAIFLY WHILE I WAS MOVING IN TO CONFRONT ARE SIMMEY FRIEND HERE"

All Might said as he held up the bottle containing the sludge monster.

"I-I R-really couldn't do anything, H-he completely destroyed me," Izuku said while still in shock at the fact that his idol, All Might was praising him.

"NONSENSE, THE OPPONENT YOU WERE FIGHTING WAS COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO YOUR ATTACKS AND YOU STILL HUNG IN THERE, YOU SHOULD BE PROUD MY BOY" All Might reply while getting into a jumping stance.

"All Might I was wondering if you could- "

"DON'T WORRY MY BOY, I CHECKED OUT YOUR NOTEBOOK, CHECK MY OWN PAGE IN THAT AND YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU WANT" Izuku then turned to page 1 of this hero notes book to see All Rights signature next to his hero bio Izuku had written, along with the words plus ultra.

"Thank you so much All Might"

"NO PROBLEM, MNOW THEN I MUST BE OFF, BETTER GET ARE FRIEND HERE TO THE POLICE STATION" All Might said as he jumped away at high speeds.

Though something felt wrong, he felt like he just got 100 pounds heavier, he could also hear a quiet screaming ringing in his ear, confused by this, All Might looked down to see the young boy that he had just saved hanging onto his leg and holding on for dear life.

"What are you doing kid!? I love my fans, but this is too much!" All Might said in a mix of shock and anger.

"I-I can't, if I let go I'll die," Izuku said like holding All Might's leg as tightly as he could so he would fall off and splat on the pavement down below them.

"Ah, good point," All Might said as he realized that if the young man let go then he would surely die a painful death.

To prevent the risk of the young man dying All Might deiced to land on a building close to city center, something he was hoping to avoid as he has short of time and needed to get the villain to the police station as fast as possible and didn't have the time to deal with all his fans and admirers. Once the two landed Izuku quickly rushed towards the bin on the roof to throw up, after his he returned to talk to All Might.

"I am so sorry about this All Might, it's just I wanted to ask you about you knew any techniques for improving one's quirk"

While Izuku was saying these things he was unaware that smoke had now covered the number one hero and this body began to shrink, gone was the muscular All Might, and instead of him was a skinny, weak looking, almost skeleton like figure. Izuku then turned around

"So what do you-"Izuku stopped dead in his tracks as he bared witness to All Mights new form.

"W-who are you? W-where is All Might?" Izuku asked both scared and shocked

"You're looking at him kid" All Might replied

"N-no way y-you're a fake, yeah that's it an imposter," Izuku said still in denial that the skeleton man before him is his idol.

"Sorry to break it to you kid but I am All Might" All Might then held up his shirt revealing a large purple would on All Mights right side.

After seeing that, Izuku gasped in shock that All Might had this kind of wound and kept fighting all these years.

"Yeah bad isn't it? I got this after I was injured in battle five years ago and I now can only stay in his hero form for a short time, about three hours"

"Kid I may smile, but I use that smile to hide the fear I have, the fear that one day will be unable to save people and the fear that I will let people down."

"Now I'm sorry, but I really must go now, I have got to go to the station but as for your question It would be best to ask a fire quirk user, bye kid"

All Might began to make his way down the stair of the roof

"And do me a favor and don't go telling anyone, I don't want anyone losing faith in me, and if people find out this weakness, it could cause the crime rate to increase. And I don't want that"

All Might said as he left. Once All Might began his way down the stairs he checked his pockets to see if the villain was still in his trouser pocket, so he reached into his baggy pocket and the villain was gone

"Oh no! When that kid grabbed me that villain must have escaped" All Might shocked that he never realized that while the young boy was grabbing him but before he could think about it more he heard an explosion snapping him out of his thought, he quickly ran down the stairs well as fast as he could and was shocked by what he saw.

He could see a large crowd of people surrounding a warehouse with a giant hole in it, all might move to the side to see a large fire, and a bunch of heroes escaping it. All Might thought that everything was fine now and that this was unrelated to his villain problem, that the crock is still in that empty bottle back at the bridge. But he was wrong he could see the villain covering another young man, wearing the same uniform of the other young boy he had just finished talking to. The boy was struggling against the monster trying to get free but physically, he was no match.

The building was shaking apparently being shaken by the boy's quirk, the ability to create explosions and it was making it tough for the heroes to help because of the fire and continues explosions. He heard that the heroes were struggling even more than he thought, all their quirks were useless against the slimy enemy and all they could do is wait for a hero with a better quirk to arrive but there was no one, no one could help and there was nothing that All Might could do. There was no hero to save the boy, no hero to stop the villain, no hero to save the day.

"KATCHAN!"

Izuku yelled as he dashed past the shocked civilians and ran into the burning building, ignoring the heroes telling him to stop Izuku didn't listen. It was his fault that Bakugou was in the building that the villain went to, it was his fault that All Might dropped the bottle that contained the villain. It was his fault. He was going to fix. He ran into the building and saw that the villain had almost finish possessing Bakugou, had had to stop this but his quirk was useless, wait, his bag.

He threw the bag towards the villains right eye, all his books flew everywhere, except one, the one hit the villains in the other eye, temporarily blinding him, during his period of blindness he let go of Bakugou exposing the top half of Bakugous body, Izuku used this opportunity to dash up to Bakugou and front flip over him. He then grabbed Bakugous right shoulder and used all his strength to rip Bakugou out of the villain's body, dislocating his shoulder in the process, but it was worth it to free Bakugou. Bakugou took a second to recompose himself, but after that, he was back up

"DEKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bakugou asked clearly pissed at Izuku for his actions

"Katchan, I know that your angry, but take that angry and use it against him" The two then turn to see the slime villain increasing the size of his body to look for Intimidating, he got so big the he was touching the roof of the building or at least what is left of it.

"YOU! You're the kid that I ran into earlier, judging by your clothing I'd say this is your classmate, I think it's cute your trying to help your little friend here but sorry to say you're going to die, but since I'm I nice guy ill tell you what my plan is. First I'm going beat up the both of you then I'll take your friends body and make sure the last face you'll see is his!" The villain yelled

"You ready Katchan?"

"DEKU! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP" Bakugou heled as he put his arms behind his back and created mini explosions ton boost his speed and launch him into the air towards the villain

"NOW DIE!" both the villain and Bakugou shouted simultaneously as their fists were about to collide but the villain dodged Bakugous strike and was about to strike back but the punch was blocked.

It was All Might, he was sweating heavily, and smoke was coming out his body, but despite the pain, he was in he was going to fight.

"Kid, you've made me realize something today, it doesn't matter what the odds are, how much they are stacked against you, a true hero fights to protect others no matter the risks!"

"DIE ALL MIGHT!" the villain screamed as he used his spear hand to attack the symbol of peace but All

"DETROIT SMASH!"

Once again, All Mights punch made connection with the villain but this punch was much more powerful than the last one this punch not only reduced the villain to small pieces and blew both Izuku and Bakugou over. But shock wave acted like a slice causing the rest of the building to collapse and fall to the ground, luckily the rest of the heroes protected the people in the area from the shockwave.

Everyone was quiet as if the world stopped, there was not a single sound, not until the sound of slight rain appeared as the punch that All Might had changed the very weather, everyone was shocked, unable to believe how powerful the symbol of peace was. All eyes were on All Might looking at him, waiting to see what he would do next. All Might looked towards Izuku and Bakugou, raised his arm up and did a thumbs up, and the crowd went wild, All Might had saved the day. All Might always saved the day

After the battle both Izuku and Bakugou were praised for their actions, Bakugou for fighting back against the villain and for his strong quirk. And Izuku for freeing him and stepping in and helping fight the villain. They were both told by some of the heroes on the scene that they would like to have them both as sidekicks, though Bakugou was annoyed that Izuku was said to be on par with him. After that and getting questioned by the police the two decided to not fight as they were both to tried to do so. After that Izuku left for home while Bakugou stayed behind for more questioning but before Izuku left Bakugou wanted to speak to him.

"DEKU! Just because you saved me today, that doesn't make you any better than me! You can apply for UA for all I care but just know that I'll get a score so high, yours will look fucking pathetic!" Bakugou said before going into the questioning room

Izuku then made his way home after meeting All Might, finding out his secret, fighting the villain and the police questioning, he just wanted to sleep and was looking forward to doing so, but on his way home he heard a loud noise but had no idea on what to do but he had his guard him, the sound got closer and closer and then he saw him again, it was All Might.

"I AM HERE!" All Might said just after stopping but as soon as he finished his sentence he suddenly vomited out blood and reverting to his weakened form.

"A-All Might w-what are you doing here?" Izuku asked clearly surprised that All Might was meeting up with him and again and even seeking him out personally

"Young Midoriya, we need to talk"

 **And that's a rap I lengthened this like I was recommended to do and I hope it is now better. I was going to wait till after the new year to make this but after all the positive feedback I decided to have it come out sooner. Now I know what you're thinking am I giving Izuku one for all, well maybe, I have three ways the story can go.**

 **1: He gets it now**

 **2: He gets it later**

 **3: He never gets it**

 **Now I have 3 ways this can go and plans for all three outcomes, but I want some more advice, which sounds the best and if Izuku doesn't get it, who should? Let me know through reviews and PM's anyway that's this week's chapter I hope you enjoyed, Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated, and I hope you guys had a good Christmas**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, so I just wanted to apologise for taking so long to update, nearly six months. Just my life hasn't been that good for the past four months, which has been a combination of stress, and illness. However, that's done now, now I can back to this story and my future one, which should be out soon BTW and the two chapters on the same day has changed, I've just decided to combine both chapters into one. And finally thanks to all that voted in the poll from chapter 2, I've came up with a decision about what I'm going to do with One For All, I know some may not like it, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

"Young Midoriya, we need to talk."at that very moment All Might suddenly transformed into his skinny form, spurring blood from his mouth as he did so.

"Aaaah!" Izuku yelled from worry, ¨All Might are you all right!?

*Cough* *Cough* "I'm fine kiddo," Toshinori said wiping the blood from his mouth, "But i have come to thank you my boy. Do you know what all of the best heroes have in comon, they've all had some sort of heroic moment that occurred to them during their school years, they ended up moving their own bodies before they even had the chance to think for themselves when they saw someone in trouble. If you hadn't been there, I would´ve ended up not being able to save that kid's life today."

Izuku stood dumbfounded as he listened to All Might, never expecting the symbol of peace to thank him after what had happened today.

"You, Midoriya Izuku. I believe you are worthy of inheriting my power."

"W-what!?"

All Might sighs. "As you probally know, I get asked about my quirk a lot, some say it's super strength, or a booster-type. But the truth is…it's neither."

"I play it off with jokes and dodge the question, because the number one hero has to be a natural-born hero. But the truth is…I inherited this power from my predecessor."

"Inherited!? H-How…?" Izuku's mind ran master than he thought possible, trying to process what he had just heard, everything he'd ever read about All Might, factual or speculative, had been wrong, everyday there is a new idea about All Might's quirk, but no one would have expected the most powerful hero's quirk wasn't his own.

"My Quirk is called One For All. The quirk works with one person cultivating the power and passing it on to another, who cultivates it as their own. They pass it on to another person, who cultivates it, and so on, with the power growing with each inheritor. If you choose to accept it…you, Midoriya Izuku, will become the ninth wielder of One For All."

The ninth wielder? All Might is the eighth person to have his Quirk!?

"So! What do you say, kid?"

With a sniffle, Izuku wiped his nose on his sleeve, getting slowly to his feet.

"Yes! I accept!"

"That's what I like to hear!" All Might threw back his head and laughed, it sounded very different to his normal over exaggerated laugh from his muscle form, but not an unpleasant however. When he lowered his gaze back to Izuku, his expression had changed entirely, into a smile.

"I've been searching for a successor for a while, and your attitude is exactly what I like to see. You young Midoriya have the true essence of a hero, you showed me that today. You reminded me of something I had forgotten, and gave me the strength to save that boy, the fact that you have your own quirk is irrelevant, your spirt, attitude and bravery have made you worthy of this quirk, never forget that."

Izuku once again began to cry, this was all so much to take in, after years of his classmates and teachers only thinking of him to be just a kid with a strong quirk, to here that from someone, All Might of all people, made Izuku happier than he thought imaginable.

"Wow kid, looks like we got to work on you being less of a cry-baby as well as your body." All Might said handing Izuku a packet of tissues from his pocket.

After Izuku dried his eyes and returned his gaze back to All Might "My body?"

"Yes, getting my quirk is not as easy as you may think, while you're not in a weak state of physical condition, your body is nowhere near a suitable vessel for One For All. As I said before, One For All is very powerful, with the power of seven, eight for you, people behind it. If you tried using it in your current state, your limbs would shoot of your body like a rocket."

"WHAT!?" Izuku blanched.

"That's why I, All Might, am going to train you! I'll hone you into a vessel that can, at the very least, hold my power without breaking! We've got ten months until Yuuei's entrance exams, you wanted to go to Yuuei, correct!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, then my boy, your training to inherit my quirk, and to become the next symbol of peace, begins tomorrow."

Once Izuku arrived back home, he was automatically engulfed in a bear hug by his mother, Izuku was scared that his mother would break a rib with the amount of strength her hug had. After nearly suffocating to death, his mother showed him the local news and it was all about what happened with the Sludge Villian. It mentioned how Izuku ran to save Katchan before the two of them were rescued by All Might. While Izuku was expecting them to talk about what happened with the villain, he didn't expect them to cut to an interview with Kamui Woods.

"So Kamui Woods, what are your thoughts on the events that have occurred today." the unseen reporter asked the wooded hero.

Kamui Woods turned his head away from the camera and raised his hand to his chin and began to think, before turning his head back to the camera.

"Well I can't say much that hasn't been already said by the news but I will say this, both those boys showed great heroic tendencies today, and if the field of heroics."

Izuku was stunned that a high ranking hero like Kamui Woods said that about him, though he was a bit annoyed that Bakugou was getting praised for not doing anything, while just like him, Bakugou was always getting praise just for his quirk, Izuku was admittedly upset that he was still getting the same amount of praise as Izuku even though Izuku did more, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. After the interview finished he washed the dishes and cleaned the apartment, which was part of his mother's punishment for running straight into a villain attack, Izuku got ready for bed. All might sent him a message saying how he needed to be at the Dagobah Municipal Beach by six tomorrow morning, Izuku didn't understand why All Might wanted him to go there as the beach was completely covered in rubbish and was not suitable for training. But All Might has never given Izuku a reason to doubt him before, so he's not gonna lose faith now.

Izuku woke up groggy.

He woke in his small, single bed, feeling tired due to the lack of sleep, his school starts at 9am with his bus leaving at 8.40am, with him getting up at 7.30am, so he was loossing an 2 hours and a half of his regular amount of sleep, however it doesnt matter, it was his first day of training with All Might and he had to get ready. Izuku took a moment to stare at the ceiling before he slid his hands over his face, rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. and took a deep breath. Though much ealier than usaul, Izuku got on with his morning rutain. Like he did every morning, Izuku took a short, hot shower first. After that Izuku got dressed, in a light terquose tracksuit and then he grabbed some breakfast, a peice of buttered toast and an apple. By the time Izuku done all this it was 5.30am and by Izuku's estimate it would take him 10 minutes to walk there, however, he diced he would leave now as he wanted to arrive early to make a good impression.

After Izuku got to the beach, he wasnt suprised with what he saw, as the article he read said Dagobah was covered in liter, admitidly less than expected, but it was still a fair amount. Once izuku walked down the path to the beach, he took a seat on a fallen down fridge, and began to wait for All Might, as he had yet to arrive, after about 30 minutes Izuku pulled out his phone, while he was a bit annoyed with All Might being late, he couldnt hold it agianst the number one hero. When Izuku was checking the news to see if any hero fights were going on or had happened recently, and he was surprised to see that not onh after the sludge villian fight, The Punching Hero Death Arms, the same hero at the Sludge Villain attack, had a fight with a Nido Arawareru, a new villian with a apprently very powerful quirk which was not known to the public. Izuku continued to read the story untill he heard a loud voice coming from the stairs leading down to the beach.

"YOU SON OF B***!" said a young man wearing jeans and white shirt who was hopping up and down on his left foot while using both his hands to grasp his right, which was clearly in pain.

"Thats what you get for not being carful with the packages." said another man wit the same clothing as other, while trying to pick up a long package that was on the ground, and Izuku assumed had dropped on the others mans foot.

The first man continued to hop up and down for a few more seconds before stoping and tuning to face the other worker. "HEY! I WAS BEING CAREFUL!" shouting at the other man "I just didnt think it would be heavy, besides your the one with the strength enhancing quirk Bruce, you lift the package if you think i'm not careful enough."

The man named Bruce sighed before speaking again "Because Blake, its illiegal to use your quirk in public."

"Fine, lets just-" Blake said before stopping when he saw Izuku. "HEY KID!" Blake said pointing at Izuku.

"Yes sir?" Izuku repiled

"Kid are you Toshinori Yagi?" Blake asked

"Um no sir, my name is not Toshinori Yagi." Izuku responed

"Of course, OF F****** COURSE! SHOULDVE F****** KNOWN THAT NO ONE WOULD ORDER SOMETHING THIS HEAVY TO BE DELIVERED AT A F****** BEACH IN SIX IN THE MORNING!" Blake shouted.

"Sorry that im late, but i am here now"

The two delivery men looked at the direction the voice was coming for and was staring in shock at the owner of the voice. Izuku was courous as to who this was due to the face the two men had but emidgitly understood as soon as the man who the voice came from came into view for Izuku. It was All Might. Though he was in his weakened form, wearing a navy bluish black hirt, with black trousers and black loffers. Once All Might got infront of the two men, he stopped and took a moment before catching his breath, before he began to speak again.

"I apologisefor being late but there was an issue with my alarm, but i am Toshinori Yagi." All Might said before coughing up blood.

The slight of the skeliton like man infront of them starteld the two men, making them wanting to get out of there quickly as posssible.

"Ok Sir, well here just sign this." Bruce says before handing All Migh a clipboard and a pen, which he took and handed back to be Bruce, witch Bruce thanked him for. The two men started to leave and get in their delivery van but before they did Blake stopped and turned back to All Might.

"Oh, i nearly forgot about your package Mr Yagi, where would you like us to put your package?" Blake asked

"Oh pay no attention to that, i can handle it dont worry." All Might responds

"If your sure." Blake adds before getting back into the van, the engine began to start and the van began to drive away. All Might continues to look at the directiomn the van drove off to for a few more seconds before he turned to face Izuku before transforming into his buff form.

Izuku didnt have the time the say anything before All Might suddenly appeared a few feet infront of him carrying the package over his right shoulder. This startled Izuku, causing him to jump back slightly in shock.

"Now my boy, let us get down to business. Are you ready for your first day of training?" The symbol of peace asked

"Sure All Might, but whats in the package, and why are we on this beach, its full of litter, and i dont think its very fit for training." Izuku responded while pointing at the several pieces of little on the beach.

"Glad you asked my boy." All Might responded. "This has to do with your training, you see One For All not only increases you're physical strength but the strength of you're own quirk as welll, if you dont train your quirk, you could seriously damage yourself."

"So not only do i need to worry about One For All hurting me, but my own quirk as well" Izuku muttered as he thought about the different ways One For All could effect him.

"Thats right!" All Might added as he quickly moved to the edge of the beach faster than Izuku to see, once at the edge, All Might slammed the package on the sand, at the point were the waves from the ocean rtouched the bottom of the packages, once firmly on ground All Might ripped the cardboard off of the package and it realved that inside the package was a steel beam.

"So this is what we'll use, everyday you will use your flame breath on this steal beam." All Might explaims as he rest his hand on the steel beam. "After i looked at your medical files i learned about your quirk." All Might saysd as he pulls out a scrumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "Quirk: Hell Breath Allows the user to shoot flames from their mouth, exessive use cause a loss of the users voice and pain in the throat. Has a max range of 6 meters."

"Yeah that how my quirk work-Wait! How did you get my medical files!?" ixzuku asked being both concenered and surprised at this new infiormation.

"Pay that no mind!" All Might says quickly, trying to change the subject. "Now as for your other point, yes this place isnt the best and most open space for training, but that my boy is the point. This place was once a place of beauty, however it has been ruined by litter and rubbish that has been washed up on shore. So you're task is to move every piece of litter off this beach, which will not only build your muscle it will also be a great service for the community."

Izuku gulped, not only will he be pushing his flame breath to the limit-which will cause emense pain in his throat, but he also has only ten months to clear a whole beach of litter, it seemed nealry impossible, but Izuku was determined to complete this task.

"Now my boy." All Might said to Izuku snapping him out of thought. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

And thus the ten months of hell began, once Izuku arrived everyday on the beach, he'd begin to move litter off the beach, which ranged from tires which were fairly easy to carry to fridges which were nearly impossible for Izuku to move, and this was not helped for All Might occasionly perching on the larger litter Izuku had to push. And the fire breath training wasnt any easier, Izuku had to breath fire at a continous and rapid rate, which caused a massive amount of pain in his throat, though this training was better once he started to bring medcine for sore throats.

And after ten months of training. it was done. Izuku had finally done it, he had cleared the beach, and now he stands on the last pieces of litter, with his task completed, and Izuku screamed, he screamed a scream of victory. It was his victory, one that he earned, and he didnt need his quirk to do it, he tried hard and accomplished his task, and no one could take that away from him, no one.

As Izuku finished his scream he immediately felt exhausted and fell of the edge of the litter pile he previously stood upon. When he came too he looked up to see All Mighst smiling face, as All Might had catched him when he previously fell.

"My boy! I cant belive what a great job you've done!" All Might declared as he gentle placed his pupil on the ground, allowing him to stand on his own two feet. "You should be proud, even though i was a little ensure if you could do it, yiou went above and beyond!"

"Thank you All Might." Izuku said softly as he began to lighty chuckle. "It's funny. It almost feels like like this isnt real."

"Well it is my boy. All Might responded. "You earned this, you've given it you're all and pushed yourself beyond your limits, its through your own blood, sweat and tears. Now. Young man are you ready to receive my power?"

This moment. This was what Izuku had been waiting for, all the training he did with All Might had led up to this moment, he has more than ready. "Of course!" he shouted. But before Izuku could even blink All Might thrust a piece of his hair in front of Izuku's face.

"Eat this!"

What.

Izuku could only stare at All Mights golden strand of hair, stunned with confusion he continued to stare at the hair.

"You want me, to eat…THAT?" Izuku shouted as he pointed at the golden strand

"Yes! It doesn't matter how, but to receive One For All, you must get my DNA inside of you somehow." All Might coughed "So! Eat!"

"Oh, no way I'm no – "

"Eat!"

After one very very uncomfortable snack later, Izuku quickly rushed back home from the beach and showered, changed, eat and brushed his teeth brushed his teeth, he then said goodbye to his mum, who wished him luck.

"Bye mum, I've got to head to the bus now," Izuku said as he was running out of the apartment

"Goodbye sweetie," Inko said as he son was walking out of the door, after a few seconds, Inko took a seat down before sighing and beginning to cry, "I wish I could tell him the truth"

Surprising the train and bus rides to Yuuei were very quick, maybe it was because Izuku was very tired and stressed but he was outside the Yuuei gates before he knew it, he stood before it, in all its glory, the best school for heroics, that have produced some of the best heroes in the world. He felt a chill run down his spine just thinking about it.

"DEKU!."

Oh God

"Bakugou…"

"You better stay out of my way today." Bakugou didn't even look at him as he strode past, hands in his pockets. Izuku could almost taste the seething anger and disdain in Bakugou's voice, but he paid no attention to it, the days of him having to deal with Bakugou every day would soon be behind him, today was the start of his new life, nothing could stop him now.

And then, he tripped.

Expecting to crash face-first into the pavement, Izuku shut his eyes to brace himself for impact, but he felt no pain, after a few moments he opened his eyes to see that he was floating in mid-air.

"Sorry for not asking permission first," Izuku heard a voice next to him say. "But you looked like you were gonna fall, y'know?"

Izuku then felt a pair of soft hands reposition him, and when Izuku looked to his left, he saw a girl, around the same age as him, only shorter, and she had a round face and an adorable smile on her face, Izuku tried to say something, but he could not find the words to say, his face started to feel hot, and it was getting hotter by the second, the nice girl then pressed her fingertips together, murmuring something which Izuku thought sounded like "Release!"

Izuku's feet tapped on the concrete as he fell back to earth, he then began to shuffle nervously, as he was completely embarrassed. "I – "

"It's my Quirk," the girl explained, still smiling. "Anyway, I better get going, don't want to be late, I'll see you later, and good luck."

Only after the girl left did Izuku manage to say something "B-bye…?"

Izuku felt very strange, while he didn't really have many friends except for followers, he still knew to talk to people like a normal person, and girls were no exception, so why couldn't he say anything? Izuku just shook it off and began to make his way inside.

For the next few hours, Izuku and the rest of the applicants were given a tour of the facilities at Yuuei, even if Izuku didn't get in, the tour was a great experience. Once the tour was over, Izuku and the rest of the applicants made their way to a lecture hall where the hero Present Mic was giving them details on their practical, Izuku and the rest of the applicants would need to fight against and destroy robots in order to gain points, which seemed simple enough, after training his fire breath with All Might, his fire breath could melt steel with relative difficulty, he wouldn't want even need to use One For All for this. After the rest of the exam was explained and after an unnecessary outburst from the Uptight blue haired boy, who got mad at Izuku for muttering, they made their way to the location of the exam, which turned out to be a full-scale replica of several city blocks.

(How can they even afford this anyway?) Izuku thought to himself

As Izuku was thinking, he heard a noise that snapped him out of his train of thought, it was Present Mic who shouted

"Start!"

Nobody moved, and people began to murmur and talk amongst themselves.

"What are you waiting for!? There are no timers in real life battles! Go! Start!" The voice of Present Mic, boomed across the city, mostly thanks to his quirk, but once he finished everyone began to scramble and run a fast as their legs could take them.

Izuku after running with the crowd for a bit broke off and began looking for robots, luckily he found one quickly, and it was one pointer. Izuku breathed in, before unleashing a stream of fire that melted the robot with ease. Izuku looked at the robot as the bottom non melted half of it fell over and shattered into pieces.

(That's odd, I must have not fully digested All Might's hair, otherwise I-)

"Good work mon ami" Said blond-haired boy wearing a unique belt around his midriff who snapped Izuku out of his thoughts "You shine bright, but I will shine the brightest." He added before he thrust forward causing a beam of blue light shoot over Izuku's right shoulder destroying a three-pointer. "Au revoir," the boy said as he skipped off.

"FOUR MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic shouted

Izuku started to panic but he quickly calmed himself and began to run to another part of the city, after running for about a minute, he saw a bunch of robots all moving in different directions, but he managed to get their attention by shouting, causing the robots to wheel over to Izuku at a great speed.

"Perfect," Izuku said with a smile, as just before the robots could attack him, he breathed inwards and then out, causing a massive stream of blue flames to shoot out of his mouth, which completely incinerated the robots.

After the flames faded Izuku fell down to one knee and grasped his throat, those blue flame had caused him great pain, Izuku couldn't even speak, and it felt like his throat was on fire, Izuku quickly grabbed some medicine to help with sore throats (which All Might recommend he bring). But after Izuku took the medicine, the pain stopped and Izuku instantly fell down onto his back.

(I guess One For All's kicked in, to think its increased the power of my flames that much, All Might's quirk Is incredible, ill need to work on controlling my fire breath now, so it doesn't damage my throat as much.) Izuku thought to himself before sighing, that was about 14 robots he destroyed, with most of them being three and two pointers, with that and his written exam, he should be fine, Izuku slowly got back on his feet (with extreme difficulty) and slowly began to make his way to the exit out of the city.

Once Izuku got close to the exit, he heard a gigantic explosion from the city centre where he was formerly at, a moment later nearly all the examinees including the blond and blue hair boys from earlier, Izuku wondered what caused them all to run away from the simulated city, but Izuku was quickly answered, the gigantic zero point robot that Present Mic explained earlier, was on the move and was getting closer to Izuku each second.

Izuku had to move, while his throat isn't in as much pain, he still didn't want to risk using his quirk again, in case he accidentally shot out another blue flame and did permanent damage to his throat. He turned away from the robot and continued to make his way to the exit, but he stopped when he heard a faint voice.

"H-help!"

Izuku turned back, he waved away the dust cloud in front of him, so he could see who the voice belonged to, once the dust was gone he could see her, the girl who he met at the gates, she was pinned underneath rubble far larger than her body, her eyes were watering from tears of either pain or fear.

Izuku took one look at the girl and thought "They'll stop it right?" but as soon that thought faded another arose. If they could. They would have already.

Not thinking about it for a second longer, Izuku bent his knees, clenched his right fist, and at the speed of a rocket shot up in the air towards the zero pointer and remembered what All Might had told him earlier.

"Clench your buttocks and scream, within your heart…SMAAASH!"

This is it. It's now or never, Izuku!

"SMAAAAAASH!"

With an explosion comparable to the size of the robot, Izuku's fist slammed into the head of a machine hundreds of times his size, The zero-pointer's head shattered like glass, with the broken shards of the robot raining down on the body which was collapsing like a skyscraper, Izuku looked at the robot with shock, unable to believe that he could do this much damage, however that thought was pushed aside as he realised two things.

This arm and legs were broken

He was falling.

Izuku had little time to think, he was falling fast, and if he didn't come up with a plan, he'd be a pancake before he could become a hero, Izuku came up with a plan, though he didn't want to risk it earlier, he prepared to breathe fire in order to stop his fall, but before he could feel a slap hit his face.

The nice girl he'd rushed to save had managed to get free and used her quirk to save Izuku, she had laid across the stomach of the broken torso of a robot, she had smashed earlier, and she had used it to gain height in order to save Izuku. After floating for a few seconds, the girl pressed her fingers together and then the robot torso and izuku dropped to the ground, after which the girl slumped over the robot body and began to vomit.

About thirty-seconds later, Present Mic called that the exam was over, and that was all the students could do now

Izuku went home that day both confused and nervous, He was confused as to why not only did One For All damage him, but his own quirk as well. And as for why Izuku was nervous, that seemed obvious, what if he had made a mistake, with what types those robots were and only had 16 points, no way would that be enough to get into Yuuei. It was also pretty obvious that he was nervous and his mother asked about it

"Izuku, sweetie, what's wrong?" Inko asked

"I'm fine, Mum," he told her, lying "I'm just worried about the exam."

"Are you sure? You've usually inhaled half your dinner by now."

"Yeah, just worried about the exams, I guess." This was not a lie.

"Oh! How do you think you did?" Inko said as she smiled brightly.

"Well, I know I did well on the written exam," he responded, "But I don't know if I did well enough on the practical."

Shortly after dinner he went to bed, after the exam he was exhausted, but even so, he wouldn't fall asleep, so he just decided to think about things, but then automatically felt guilty when he thought about his mother. He had spent the last 10 months lying to her, about what he was doing after school, about is quirk, practically everything, and he felt very, very guilty about it, he was planning on telling his mother about everything that's happened, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, and let down All Might, so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Izuku woke up later than normal, after getting in a routine with All Might it felt weird to suddenly have a long lie in. But after Izuku got out of bed, he heard his mother shout something.

"Izuku! It's here! It's here!"

Izuku went and grabbed the post (A/N Scottish word for mail) and took it back to his room, his mother wishing him luck and saying how she'd be proud of him no matter what happened. Once Izuku closed the door, he sat down on his desk and stared down the envelope in his hands.

He opened the letter up, and to his surprise, there was no paper, only a small metal disk, izuku confused by took the disk out of the envelope and placed it on his desk, and then with any warning, he heard the loud roaring voice of All Might.

"I am here! As a projection, of course!"

Izuku got startled by this, as he was never expecting All Might to address him, he was wondering why All Might was on the hologram, but his question was soon answered by the hologram symbol of peace.

"You may be wondering – why am I, All Might, appearing in a letter from Yuuei? The reason is simple, young Midoriya – I am in this town for one reason, and one alone to teach at Yuuei!"

"WAIT! WHAT? WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?"

"Now young Midoriya, I'm sure your All Might how'd I do on the exam" The holographic All Might said while doing an impression of Izuku at the end which was surprisingly accurate

This was followed by silence and after a moment, the holographic All Might continued to speak

"Now first of all my boy, you passed the written test with flying colors, and when it comes down to the practical you scored villain points 29 points good job." All Might addressed.

Of course. Izuku knew this was coming. 29 points wasn't enough to pass the exam.

"However!"

Izuku's mouth gasped in surprise seeing the holographic All Might waggled a finger pointing a small screen behind him.

"A certain someone came to see us after the exams. You may recognize her!"

All Might stepped aside, so the screen was now in full view and a moment later it turned on, revealing the same round-faced girl from earlier

"It's her!" Izuku breathed. "That nice girl from the entrance exam…"

"Excuse me!"

"Eh?" Present Mic said in a nonchalant voice.

"Um, that boy, from the exam, y'know, curly hair, freckles, has a fire quirk, kinda plain looking?"

"She means me!" he gasped.

"Well…I noticed him a few times around the arena, he managed to destroy a few robots, and he looked exhausted at the end of the exam, but he still jumped to save me, I don't know how many points he got but… She looked down at her feet, kicking at the ground with one shoe, then returned her gaze at Present Mic "I don't want to see someone like that fail the entrance exam, while someone with a Quirk like mine gets in!"

How can she put herself down like that? She did amazing.

The screen switched off, and All Might stepped back into view, still bearing his trademark smile. "Thankfully, Young Uraraka's concern was not needed! As a hero school, how can Yuuei, simply grade on how many villains you destroy, we also grade based on rescue points! The orientation was designed to focus on the villain half of the exam, however, we also award points to examinees based on heroic actions they performed in combat! And to you Young Midoriya sixty rescue points! Giving you eighty points in total, and the highest score both in general and in rescue points."

Izuku could have sworn his jaw hit the desk.

"Young Midoriya...welcome to your hero academia!"

 **A/N: Well there you go, I hope this was worth the wait, once again I'd like to apologise for it being so late, and I promise I'll try and update this story weekly, but once again I'd like to thank you guys so much for all the support you guys have been giving me. Also, something new I'm planning on doing is responding to reviews of chapters, so if you ask any questions, or just say something ill respond to it, for example**

 **StolenPotato: When it comes to one for all, it's often overlooked that he doesn't get it because he's quirkless. All Might saw the making of a hero and decided he was worthy. Unless there's some event that changes the circumstances, it wouldn't make sense if Izuku doesn't get one for all. After all, everything happened the same in canon and I see no reason Izuku shouldn't get it. As for when I'd say Izuku probably isn't all buffed up anyways so maybe the same ten months period?**

 **Yeah, I agree most people do overlook that and while the AHF Izuku is a bit different from the canon, being more confident and at times a little cocky, he is still the same hero with the same ideals, with or without a quirk and would have gotten it If he had a quirk or not.**

 **So yeah that's something new I'm doing and I hope you guys are excited, and one final thing, if anyone wants to beta read for A Hero's Flame, PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See I told you I would start uploading this consistently XD. But in all seriousness, id live to thank you guys for all the reviews, follows and favourites I got since the last chapter, it really means a lot that people are enjoying my work and I hope to improve in order to make the story better for you guys.**

"Well, I'm finally here."

Izuku's dream school was right in front of him, and he had made the cut, he had finally started to begin his journey to becoming a hero and he was incredibly excited, no more followers, no more boring school lessons, and most importantly no more Katsuki, this was his fresh start and he was going to enjoy it.

Well, he will enjoy it once he actually finds his classroom, once Izuku got inside he had a hard time finding his classroom due to the sheer size of Yuuei. After roaming the school for a few minutes, he finally found his classroom, too be fair it wasn't hard to spot once entered the long hallway, as the door to this classroom has massive, to the point were Izuku had to gaze up just to see the full size of it. The door was a nice brown color with the words "1-A" on it in pink bold letters.

As Izuku opened the door Izuku hoped to god that his class would be full of kind people and he wouldn't have to deal with Katsuki or the uptight blue-haired boy from the exam.

But he was wrong.

Before Izuku had the chance to walk in he heard Katsuki's loud booming voice, and he was clearly in an argument with someone, who considering its Katsuki, he shouldn't be surprised  
As Izuku walked in the classroom, he got a good look at Katsuki and who he was arguing with, and of course, as if fate was screwing with him, it was the blue-haired boy from the entrance exam.

"Your behavior is an insult to both the makers of this desk and the generations of students before us who have graced it with their presence!" the blue-haired boy shouted as he started to scold Izuku's former friend.

"And just who the hell do you think you are!?" Bakugou yelled angrily

"My name is Iida Tenya, of Somei Private Academy!" The boy who Izuku now knew the name was Iida responded.

"Somei? Explains why you're such a stuck-up s***rag!" Bakugou snorted as he lent back in his chair, with his eyes closed and boots of the desk.

"Jeez. What an ass." A guy sitting at the front of the class said the boy was blond haired with black streaks cut through his hair.

This caught the attention of both Bakugou and Iida as they both began to look at Izuku as he was standing in the hallway, before Izuku could say anything Iida began to move towards him, Just then, abandoning his conflict with Bakugou and crossed the room in a single stride to stand before Izuku.

"It's you," Iida said as the entire class began to look at the two oddly colored haired boys before Izuku had a chance to say anything, Iida interrupted him extending his hand.

"Hello. My name is Iida Tenya! I am from –

"Somei Private Academy, yeah, I heard. I'm Midoriya Izuku." Izuku said as he took the hand offered, shaking it and bowing in return.

"Midoriya. I see." Iida said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge on his nose, after which he nodded. "I apologize for my behavior to you during the entrance exams. It seems I misjudged you."

(Huh, I guess he isn't actually that bad, he must just be very earnest) Izuku thought to himself as he continued his conversation with Iida. "There's no need to apologize Iida."

"Oh hey it's you, the plain looking boy." a feminine voice said from behind Izuku, as he turned around he saw her, it was the same girl from the entrance exam.

"H-hey! It's you!" Izuku started, his face red a tomato (Why can't a speak properly with this girl.) Izuku thought to himself

"Yeah! Me. I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back at the exam. I never really got the chance to do so before." The girl said as she continued to talk to the green haired boy in front of her. "I'm so excited I got in! And I'm really happy to see you got in too, but I mean, I'm not surprised. That punch was awesome!" she gushed, mimicking a punch as she spoke.

"I'm pretty actually surprised I managed to get in honestly, I didn't think it'd get enough points to pass, um-" Izuku said as he stopped as she did not know the name of the girl he was speaking to.

"Oh! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Uraraka Ochako!" the girl known as Ochako said

"A-ah, I'm…" Izuku said as he was suddenly cut off by a loud yet familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Deku!" Bakugou shouted, in which Izuku turned to face the blond haired boy."Don't think your hot s*** just cause you got a higher score, you only got in cause of those bulls*** rescue points. Don't you f****** forget it!

"If you've got nothing better to do than insult you're classmates, then I suggest you leave." mumbled a voice from the floor

Izuku and Uraraka jumped to the side, getting away from the source of the voice, which turned out to be a mustard colored yellow sleeping bag.

"Did that f****** sleeping bag just talk!" Bakugou yelled in confusion.

Just as Bakugou finished speaking the yellow bag rolled around revealing a black haired man inside of it, holding a juice box that he was currently drinking from. After a few more seconds, in which everyone was silent due to the shock, the man in the bag continued to speak.

"This is the hero course," the man said dryly, after a few more seconds of silence the man unzipped the sleeping bag stepping out of it and getting to his feet rather quickly. Once on his feet, the man walked over to the desk that his sleeping bag and been placed against previously. "It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Eight seconds is enough for the tide of combat to change, and if all of you are as slow if this, it'll cost you your life." the man said in the same dry nonchalant voice as before.

"I'm Aizawa Shouta. I'll be your homeroom teacher here at Yuuei. Pleased to meet you all."The man said

(If this guy is a teacher then he's also gotta be a pro-hero as well, but the doesn't really seem like one) Izuku thought to himself as their homeroom continued to address the class.

"Now I want you all to quickly head to the locker rooms and change into your P.E. clothes (A/N: Scottish version of a gym class) And then meet me down at field A."

"But wait. What about our entrance ceremony?" Uraraka asked, shocked that their homeroom teacher wasn't following the implied schedule.

"Here at Yuuei, we have a more...freestyle education system. So I'm free to teach you in whatever manner I choose, and I don't see the need to waste our time on such frivolities. Now don't muck around, I expect you all down at the field within fifteen minutes." Aizawa said as he began to slowly make his way out of the 1-A classroom, leaving his class on their own.

It took 1-A at least 5 minutes to find the locker rooms due to the size of their new school, what was worse was that everyone else was in their classes so there was no one around to ask for directions, making the situation more tedious, but though Izuku and his class a while they made it to the lockers and changed as fast as they could, not wanting to keep their homeroom teacher waiting. Once changed, 1-A found the field rather quickly as it was a lot easier to spot than the changing rooms.

"Eight minutes," he told them as if he was timing them "That's not too bad, but not too good either. Anyway, let's begin." the pro hero said as he pulled out a ball from his scarf, resembling the type of ball used in the sports baseball.

"One requirement of school systems are doing physical tests, in order to measure one's abilities, but you weren't allowed to use your quirks. Which was a very poor decision, our society is quirk-based, and doing non-Quirk-based measurements of one's physical abilities useless." Aizawa then tossed the ball he had previously been carrying and threw it to Bakugou, which he caught. "Today, you will be allowed to use your Quirks as you see fit. Katsuki Bakugou."

"Eh?" Bakugou replied in confusion.

"Throw this ball. Use your Quirk." Aizawa said as he pointed to the pitcher's mound. "The only condition is that you don't leave the ring."

Bakugou stared at the softball a moment, then his mouth shifted into a sinister smile, Bakugou stepped into the circle and then gazed at the sky, clenching his fist around the ball, Bakugou then winded up for his throw and then screamed-

"DIE!"

As Bakugou shouted this there was an explosion centered in Bakugou's palm, which caused the ball to shoot sky high and blew away out of everyone's sight. After a few second the group of students saw the smoke trail that the ball left plummet to the ground, and Aizawa held up a small device, showing the results of his blond-haired students throw.

"How far could you throw a ball before?" Aizawa asked Bakugou.

"Sixty-seven meters," Bakugou answered dryly.

"And now?" Aizawa says as he gestured to the screen showing Bakugou's results, showing the whole class that Bakugou threw the ball seven hundred and five meters. "It's important for you and for us at Yuuei to know your potential and your limits. That's what today's about."

After Mr. Aizawa finished Izuku heard several different reactions to this, with many calling the exercise exciting or awesome, but these reactions seemed to annoy their black haired teacher as he began to speak again

"You think this is awesome?" Aizawa breathed, his voice suddenly becoming much lower and sharper, causing the whole class to be quite... "Over the next three years, Yuuei will put you through the wringer. This isn't known as the most difficult hero course in Japan for no reason." Aizawa's voice then returned to the normal setting the class was somewhat used to, but what he was about to say was far from normal. " Also the lowest-scoring student across all eight tests will be expelled."

Silence followed this statement. ( Man, Mr. Aizawa sure knows how to shock us.) Izuku thought, but then it hit him. (Wait. I can't control One For All, and what's worse, ever since I got One For All, I can't properly control my fire breath either.) Izuku continued to worry in his thoughts but he was snapped back to the real world when Aizawa called him and the rest of his class to head to the gym in order to start the tests.

The tests weren't anything that the members of 1-A hadn't seen before, there was the seated toe touch, which no one did particularly well on expect one boy named Mezo Shoji. This was because Shoji's quirk

Next was the 50-meter dash, where Izuku was getting ready to run but decided he couldn't not use his quirk, so he began to think back to the advice he received from All Might about his quirk.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was a few hours after Izuku received the notice that he had passed the exam and was expected into Yuuei and he had gotten a message from All Might to meet him at the beach, even though it was pretty late Izuku managed to sneak out in order to see All Might.

Once Izuku arrived at the beach he could see the lanky figure of All Might waving at him, signing him to come over. Once he was face-to-face with All Might Izuku was surprised to see what he did next.

All Might held up one of his skinny bone like hands. "Congrats on passing."

"Thanks All Might!" Izuku gave him a high five

"For the record, I didn't tell the academy that you're my successor, I wasn't a judge either, you passed this exam all on your own."

Izuku nodded, smiling gratefully. "I appreciate that All Might. But I have a question for you. It's about my quirk."

"Ask away my boy" All Might responded

"One for All blows up my body even if I use it just once," Izuku told him. "I can't handle its power. And now I cant even control my own quirk now, when I used it in the exam, it nearly destroyed my throat."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but there's no getting around that," All Might told him. "You've only just begun to use One For All and your not use to using its power. Same with you're other quirk. With time and training you'll be able to use it in more manageable quantities until you can wield it all without a problem."

All Might then picked up an empty can on the beach and suddenly changed into his muscle form and crushed the can he was holding "Like this."

Izuku nodded. That made sense, he just needed time to train and prepare.

"However I suggest you try and limit your power output until you've mastered both of your quirks." All Might added.

"Limit my power?" Izuku asked confused.

"Yes!" All Might responded "When you used One For All. How did it feel?"

"Hmm." Izuku said as he tapped his chin trying to remember the experience. "Ooh! I know! It was like an egg! Exploding in a microwave!"

"That's...Pretty boring kid. But nevermind. Until you can control your full power, you must try to kept the egg from exploding by turning down the temperature or reducing the amount of time. Try and imagine the egg and think of it not exploding. Do you understand what I mean?" The symbol of peace asked.

"Yeah! I think I do. Thanks All Might."

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

(Alright. Remember what All Might said. Keep the egg from exploding.) Izuku thought as he tried to visualise the egg

Just before Mr. Aizawa told them to start Izuku turned around so his back was facing the starting line, he then breathed in and when the dash started he breathed out and his flame's shot him back at a surprising speed and before he knew it the dash was over. However despite Izuku's success in breathing fire without causing harm to his throat, he didn't win the race as Bakugou had reached the finish line just before him. And Bakugou took no time to gloat about his victory over Izuku, but he was quickly shut up when a girl with flared ponytail, managed to get a score of two seconds by creating a motorbike.

What followed the dash was the grip strength test, with Izuku did surprisingly well in, beating Bakugou's score, but he was quickly outshined by a red spiky haired boy who didn't even need his quick to get a big score. But just like Izuku, the red haired boy, who Izuku learned name was Eijiro Kirishima, got surpassed by a big lipped boy named Sato who after taking a bite from a bar of chocolate, easily crushed both Izuku's and the red haired boy score. Though once again the top score went to Shoji thanks to his quirk.

As the class continued the different tests Izuku came to understand his classmates quirks more and more thanks to the other events, in the long jump he got to see some very interesting quirks, one of this classmates, Tsuyu Asui, used her quirk which gave her the qualities of a frog to get the highest results on the long jump. Another one of his classmates, Mashirao Ojiro, managed to get a very good score on the long jump by using his quirk, which was just a large tall, to launch himself in the air. During another test, the continuous side hop, a small boy with purple balls on his head managed to get the top score, as his quirk allowed him to rip the balls off his head and use them to move side to side incredibly quickly.

After those events they were back to where they started, the softball throw test. After the rest of Izuku's class threw their balls the only two left was Izuku and Uraraka. While the majority of Izuku's class got good scores such as Tysu and Ojiro using their tongue and tails respectively to throw the ball a far distance, same with the girl who scored the highest on the dash Momo Yaoyorozu who used her quirk to create a cannon to fire the ball. But while all of their scores were good, they were all blown out of the water by Uraraka who when after using her quirk on the ball was able to throw it so far Aizawa's handheld showed the lemniscate of infinity.

After the shocked reactions of the rest of Izuku's class had died down it was Izuku's turn to throw the ball. Even though Izuku could still pass this test without the use of One For All he felt as if it would be dishonest not to use it, his classmates were giving it their all so he should as well. Izuku gripped the ball tightly in his hand. He brought his arm back, letting One for All flow through his veins, he then threw the ball with all his strength and...

Nothing.

To Izuku's surprise when he threw the ball it only went forty six meters. But that's impossible, One For All should have allowed him to throw the ball much farther than that. So what happened? Though Izuku's question was quickly answered by the dry nonchalant voice of his teacher.

"I erased your Quirk."

Izuku spun around to face his teacher and his blood ran cold. Aizawa's hair was flowing back away from his face and the silver cloth he wore around his neck was hovering around him.

"Erased…?" Izuku then suddenly remembered a pro hero with the same quirk, and the fact that both that hero and Aizawa had yellow goggles only confirmed it. "Wait! You're Eraserhead!"

Aizawa said nothing as he began to slowly walk towards Izuku still glaring at him. "You were gonna blow your arm up, weren't you? I remember seeing that power from the entrance exam. Unlike your fire breath quirk, you cant manage it efficiently. What are you going to do when you cripple yourself? Are you going to rely on someone else saving you all the time? While you're use of your fire quirk is impressive, you can't become a hero with that kind of block on your power." Aizawa told him roughly

"I-I-" Izuku stuttered before being cut off by Aizawa.

Aizawa let out an irritated sigh before he closed his eyes and his cloth fell from the air back on to his shoulders. "I've returned your Quirk to you. Give it your best shot." Aizawa said bluntly as he walked away from the pitcher's circle.

Izuku took a deep breath in. Mr Aizawa was right. He would be useless in battle if he couldn't master All For One. But right now he has to focus on limiting his power. But just in case. Izuku grabbed the ball and motioned his arm to throw the ball as his arm was moving forward he let go of the ball and channelled One for All in his index finger and at the last point of contact, tapped the ball with his finger sending the ball flying into the distance and after a few more seconds the ball hit the ground and Aizawa checked the distance.

Eight hundred and fifteen meters.

(Even though i tried to limit the power it didn't work. I guess i'm not good at doing it with One For All, but nevertheless...) Izuku thought to himself before turning to face his teacher. "Mr. Aizawa?" The man blinked and looked up to see Izuku clench his hand into a fist and it was clear to see he was in pain due to the broken finger. "I can keep going!"

Aizawa then gained a massive grin on his face as he showed the results to the rest of class which caused really all of the class to react in shock of just how far the ball flew as besides Uraraka's score Izuku had gotten the best results. While most of Izuku's class noted outloud how impressed they were by Izuku's result Bakugou was beyond anger as he called Izuku a lying B****** before trying to attack him which was quickly stopped by Aizawa as he grabbed Bakugou with his cloths restraining him from attacking. After Bakugou had calmed down they moved on to the next test but as they were moving to the next area of the field Uraraka jogged up so she was next to Izuku.

"That was amazing!" she gushed at Izuku causing him to blush immensely, though luckily before Izuku could embarrass himself Aizawa began describing the next test and they began to start the final two tests.

The last two tests flew by quickly though despite Izuku's best efforts he didn't do that well thanks to his broken finger. When all the tests were over Class 1-A gathered in the centre of the pitch to discuss the results.

Izuku thankfully wasn't negatively affected by the last two tests as when he checked his results he saw that he had gotten fourth place, above Iida but below Bakugou, though to Izuku's surprise Bakugou wasn't rubbing his higher score in Izuku's face. Bakugou was just silent.

As Izuku and the rest looked down the list it became obvious who was the one going to be expelled from the hero course. Minoru Mineta. Despite achieving the highest score of the continuous side hops it was clear that his time was up and Mineta was not talking it well as he was crying about how he can't leave yet and how he hasn't had a chance to hit on any girls yet. Luckily for Mineta before he could lose anymore dignity Aizawa walked up to the short purple haired boy which caused him to be quite almost automatically.

"Mineta. I lied." Aizawa said dryly

Aizawa face once gained formed a grin though unlike his grin before this one wasn't a grin of happiness this was what you'd get if you looked troll face in the dictionary. "It was just a logical ruse to bring out the best of your Quirks."

This caused the majority of the class to scream out "WHAT?!"

Yaoyorozu on the other hand seemed completely unaffected by the shock of her classmates One of the girls raised an eyebrow at the shocked expressions on her classmate's faces. "Wait you didn't realise it was a lie? I'm sorry i would have told you if i knew you all believed it."

Aizawa just ignored the uproar and began to make his way back to the school building. "That's it for today. The papers for your curriculum's are back in the classroom. Make sure you pick them up after class." Aizawa said as he continued to walk away from his stunned class.

After the shock delivered by their homeroom teacher faded Izuku and the rest of 1-A continued with their day which felt like a blur after what had happened earlier, Izuku had managed to get to Recovery Girl rather quickly who healed his injuries quickly but reminded him that her quirk only accelerated the body's healing process. And drained the stamina of those she used it on as Izuku quickly felt the side effects and began to feel really tired.

As Izuku was making his way off campus he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, is your finger healed?"

When Izuku turned around as he felt better knowing that it wasn't some random stranger who grabbed his shoulder and was actually just Iida.

"Hey Iida. and yeah i'm feeling better thanks to Recovery Girl, just a little tired due to the side effects."

"That's good!" Iida said as he nodded at a great speed. "Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight though, Yuuei students must get plenty of sleep in order to do their best at their training."

"Yeah, i'll probably just look at the curriculum papers, help with dinner and head to bed." Izuku repiled

Iida then moved to Izuku's right as the two continued to walk out of the school and held his chin as he continued to talk to his green haired friend. "While i have already learned a lot of Yuuei i am surprised to see Mr. Aizawa to encourage us with deception! While it did push use i still think it was wrong of him to lie to us."

Izuku nodded in response. (While i found Iida a bit annoying at first he's actually a pretty nice guy he's just really diligent.)

"Hey Uraraka there they are!"

The duo stopped their walk before turning at the sound of their classmates voice. When their turned they saw Kirishima and Uraraka running towards them. As the two ran Uraraka shouted out at the two boys. "Are you guys heading to the station? Wait up!"

"You're the infinity girl, And your Kirishima correct." Tenya said after the two caught up to him and Izuku.

Ochako nodded smiling. "I'm Ochako Uraraka! Umm…you're Tenya Iida...and Deku Midoriya, right?"

"Deku? Izuku asked while blushing

Yeah, earlier that Bakugou boy called you Deku, is that not your name?" She said as she tapped her chin confused.

"Yeah, earlier you called him Deku, right?" She pointed at Katsuki, who still looked outraged and baffled.

"My real name is Izuku, Deku is what Bakugou calls me inorder to make fun of me" "Deku" corrected her.

"That's not manly, making fun of you by calling you that." Kirishima commented

"Oh, i'm sorry!" Ochako said as she scratched her back of her head in embarrassment. "But you know i kinda like it! It reminds me of the Japanese word for "don't give up"."

"Y-YOU CAN CALL ME DEKU!"

Kirishima chuckled as he could easily tell what was happening with Izuku which caused Uraraka to look at him in a confusion while Iida was asking Izuku why he was allowing her to call him a derogatory nickname.

Kirishima, wanting to save Izuku some embarrassment decided to change the subject. "We're gonna be late for the train if we don't get moving."

The group continued to walk together discussing a variety of things before Izuku decided to ask Kirishima something.

"Kirishima. Not that I'm not enjoying your company. But why did you wanna walk with us? Iida and Uraraka never mentioned knowing you and i don't remember speaking to you before." Izuku asked

"Oh that's simple man. I just wanna be friends with you guys, you all got great results of Aizawa's test, plus after seeing you throw that ball and after hearing about what you did during the entrance exam, it got me super pumped up! Your really manly dude!" Kirishima responded pumping his fist into the air.

Izuku was taken aback by this but was very grateful for the praise. "Thank you Kirishima. You seem really cool yourself. And your quirk is amazing."

Kirishima chuckled "Thanks...Though my quirk isn't very flashy like any of your's. It just lets me harden my body, i can focus it to a single point of my body, but it's more effective to spread it around."

"No way! You're quirk is amazing Kirishima!" Uraraka responded with great enthusiasm.

"I must agree with Midoriya and Uraraka. You have a amazing quirk Kirishima! Work hard and you'll become a great hero!" Iida added.

Just like Izuku was before Kirishima was taken aback by the praise but smiled gratefully for it. "Thanks guys!"

After a few more minutes of walking and talking the group of four made it to the station though they were surprised to see that the station was shut and the trains for the day were canceled. Apparently there was a bus to the train station across town but the group had just missed it.

"It says on the news that a man named Jishin Otoko destroyed the tracks when trying to escape the police through the use of his quirk earthquake." Izuku said as he held up his phone to show the others.

"After the group found out that they had missed the bus to the other station and that there weren't any other busses, the group made their way to the other station on foot, the downside being that the other station was on the other side of the city and would take them a while to reach there.

After walking for twenty minutes it became obvious to the group that they weren't going to make it in time for the next train but Kirishima had an idea. Kirishima pointed out through the use on the map on his phone that if they cut through the area of abandoned buildings they could make it to the station much faster. While Izuku and Uraraka were all for this Iida was against it. Saying that it would damage the schools image for its students to be seen in a place like that. Though Izuku did understand his friends concern he pointed out that it would also be bad for them to be late home and to ignore an opportunity arrive on time and not be late, while Iida was still dismissive at first after a bit of prodding from Uraraka and Kirishima he agreed.

Once the group got to the abandoned streets and began to run they were making great time with the map saying they would be at the station in a few minutes, all was looking up until Izuku felt something crash into his right side, knocking him down causing him to take a knee, this caught everyone off guard as they look to see what had just crashed into Izuku and they were just as surprised as Izuku was when he looked down to see that the person that crashed into him was none other than a little girl.

The girl stared up at Izuku with wide teary red eyes, she had long snow white hair and a unicorn horn on the right side of her forehead she also wore a short-sleeve dress and for some reason had no footwear on. But three things bothered Izuku, one this girl looked like she was six year old, seven at max. So why was she here alone? Two. Why was she here in the first place? And third thing was the fact that her legs and arms were covered bandages.

The girl quickly got to her feet and clinged to Izuku's waste as the girl continued to cry, Izuku began to stroke her shoulder in a attempt to comfort her and thought it would be best to try and she if he could find out more information.

"Hi. Are you ok? Have you lost your parents?" Izuku asked in a gentle and comforting tone still stroking the girls shoulder to try and calm her down.

The girl then pulled her face out of Izuku chest and slowly began to open her mouth but before the girl had a chance to speak she was cut off by a voice that sounded sickenly polite voice.

"Oh Eri. Please stop messing around."

Every member of the group expect the girl now known as Eri turned around to see where the voice had came from and slowly, from the dark shadowy alley Eri had came from out came a young man in his early twenties, he had neat brown hair, a black shirt with a white tie and a long green coat and for some odd reason he was wearing a red and gold mask resembling that of a plague doctor. Once the man had fully stepped out of the shadows he began to speak gain in the same emotionless tone of voice as before.

"Eri come on. It's time to go home."

 **A/N: Well that's a wrap. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry that it's life work was an absolute nightmare this week, i had to work overtime everyday and it was just really busy. Also i know that Izuku meeting Eri and Overhaul is very early in this story but i don't want to follow canon as much as i have done so far and would like to switch it up a bit, which is the same reason why Kirishima is hear and will become one of Izuku's main friends like Iida and Uraraka. Don't worry though i'm keeping the Bakubro relationship Kirishima has with Bakugou cause i really like their dynamic as BFF's. With that being said let's move on to the reviews.**

 **SOLAR Ace and bladetri: Since your reviews are essentially the same im just gonna comment on them together. But nevertheless, thank you reading and i hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **arinst2305: I'm not too sure what you meant when you said next, but if you meant you were looking forward to the next chapter, then i hope you enjoyed this one, if im wrong please tell me.**

 **RandomDude: I would like to thank you for the criticism, and i have taken steps to improve on the points you pointed out in your review, i've begun to use Grammarly to improve my grammar, and i am beginning to make changes to make the story and beginning to make the relationship between Bakugou and Izuku more interesting. But there is one thing i would like to adress. There wasn't much i could do with the entrance exam to make it any different, Izuku being able to breath fire wouldn't really change much. I agree i could have made the section of the exam longer and maybe had Izuku defeat some more robots, but as i am doing an AU story, i would still like to keep canon elements, including things like the entrance exam similar to the canon story. Now i know you mentioned that you might not continue this story but if you do i hope you will give me some more advice to improve my story and if you don't, then i'd like to thank you for ready up to this point. ( also i am sorry if you're review took a while to show up on the page it wouldn't appear because it was too long.)**

 **Also one more thing. I'm in the middle of remaking chapter 1 and 2, i'm going to edit them together and improve them, i'll also delete the update chapter as it has served its purpose and i don't really see the point in keeping it around. And that's it. Thanks for reading and if you have any advice on how to improve please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry that there was no chapter last week, I'm back to school now and it's been pretty busy, I've got what is essentially a tsunami of homework but I will still update this regularly. Another reason why this is late is because I've been rewriting Ch. 1, 2 and 3, I'm keeping four generally the same as I think that chapter was pretty could, I will probably fix the grammar and any selling mistakes at a later date though. Also thank you so much for over 100 favorites and follows, this means so much to me and I would like to say thank you to you all! I know this story isn't the best so it means so much to me to see you all reading it and enjoying it.**

"Eri come on. It's time to go home."

This shocked the four UA students when the masked man spoke, he was not speaking in the tone a concerned guardian or parent would, despite the man trying to sound polite all three students could tell there was a sinister undertone to his voice.

"Now Eri. We wouldn't want to **bother**. These nice people. **Would we?** " the man ordered as he slowly walked towards the group on five.

Eri slowly pulled away from Izuku, tears still streaming down her face, Eri slowly began to step forward towards the man but Izuku but his hand in front of her to stop Eri from moving. This man was clearly going to attack them if they did not hand over Eri and the man was threating the girl with that and Izuku was not going to let this man- no, kidnapper take the girl.

"Pardon me. But are you sure she's okay? She's wearing nothing but rags, she's crying and she is totally covered in bandages."

The bird masked man stared down Izuku with an almost cold and lifeless glare. "She's fine. Besides I know quite a good doctor. I'll have her checked over later. Now come Eri."

Eri whimpered and walked back so she was next to Izuku and once again grabbed his UA jacket. It was clear by Eri's reaction that Eri knew that doctor and she was terrified of them, the doctor also must be responsible for the bandages on Eris arms.

Kirishima moved next to Izuku, he could clearly tell what the green haired boy's plan was and needed to help. "Do you mid telling us what the girl is doing in this part of the city? It's not the best place for a child to be in.

The man, doing the same to Kirishima as he did Izuku glared at the boy before speaking. "We were just playing tag. That's all."

No one was buying this. The grouped needed to get this man away from Eri but they only had two options. Pick up Eri and run. Or. Fight the villain. Both were too risky, they had no idea what this guy's quirk was or if he was armed, plus none of them had a hero license yet, so a head-on attack would be illegal.

Izuku had no idea what to do, the man was getting closer to them by the second. As the man was walking it felt like Izuku was facing a bomb, with the detonation only seconds away, each step was a second closer to the inevitable clash. It was closer step. By step. By Step. By step. Until someone made a move…

Izuku quickly grabbed Eri picking her up and throwing her towards Iida who was behind them, Izuku quickly shouted for Iida to run, but before the words to leave his mouth the man who was now behind him burst past him and Kirishima knocking them both down to the ground.

The man then went straight towards Iida, Uraraka tried to grab the villain, but he was too fast, she could get to him fast enough.

The man finally reached his target, the man launched a shift kick on Iida's right shin, causing the raven haired boy to drop to a knee due to the pain, and the man took advantage of this opportunity and grabbed Eri. The man then continued to run, this time towards an abandoned building. The man stopped just before he was about to crash into the building and placed his hand on the large concrete building. To the shock of everyone the part of the building that the man was touching disappeared, leaving a small hole in the once populated building. The man then pushed Eri so she was in front of the hole of the building, then the formerly destroyed parts of the building reappeared, only this time it was in the form of concrete cocoon that surrounded Eri up to the neck, trapping her in place.

"Now stay there like a good girl. Maybe what I'm about to do will teach you a lesson about the consequences of disobeying my orders." The man said coldly as he turned away from the now screaming Eri.

"I really didn't want to get any blood on my hands today. However, you can't say that I gave you a chance." The man declared as he made another dash for the group of students.

Izuku this time prepared launched a ball of fire from his mouth, a new technique that his powered up fire breathe can do but the man managed to dodge by jumping to the right.

"Damn it!" Kirishima shouted. "What are we going to do, no way can we get away with this psycho trying to kill us!"

"We must remain calm!" Iida declared "I'm sure someone would have heard all the commotion and the pros are on their way.

"I don't think so Iida. This place is abandoned for a reason, I don't think he can rely on anyone showing up out of the blue." Uraraka stated "What'll we do."

An idea popped into Izuku's head. "Iida! Kirishima, Uraraka and I will hold this guy off while you get away. With your speed you're the best chance we've got!" Izuku expressed as he launched another fire ball at the fast approaching kidnapper.

"B-But I can't. As your classmate I will not abandon you." Iida declared

"Iida you're not abandoning us, you're saving us. Now go!" Uraraka responded.

Iida begrudgingly nodded in agreement before he activated he quirk, and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Not on your life!" The kidnapper yelled as he dodged another fire ball and slammed his hand on the ground destroying part of it but instantly recreated the concreate as five spears that he threw at Iida with incredible speed.

Izuku took a break from offense and started to defend, he breathed in and launched another fire blast at the incoming spears, destroy three of them in the process, missing two.

"Iida! Watch out!" Izuku yelled, trying to warn his raven haired friend.

Iida briefly looked back to see the two concrete spears fast approaching him, luckily for Iida he had an ace in the whole as he screamed out.

RECIPRO BURST!

At nearly four times the speed he was running before Iida blasted away from the spears at blinding speeds and in seconds he was gone.

The man clenched his fist before he made a dash towards Izuku, Izuku barely had enough time to react before he side stepped out of the man's range. However he was prepared and used his quirk to create spears that shot out of the ground, trying to impale Izuku, Izuku managed to dodge a few, but other cut his leg, forcing him to jump back. He then fired a blast of fire towards the man, but he just used his quirk to make a barrier to block Izuku's attack.

The man then used his quirk again only this time it was aimed at Uraraka and Kirishima, after all, if you can't take out the lead wolf, go for the pack. The man slammed his hand on the ground and dozens of spikes shot out the ground, heading towards the two teens.

Kirishima looked at the spears in horror, he failed to protect his former classmates, he was not going to fail again. "Uraraka!" Kirishima yelled as the spears were fast aproching.

"Right!" Uraraka responded, knowing what Kirishima's plans was, she quickly ran-up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, causing him to float slightly in the air, Uraraka then grabbed Kirishima's waste before spinning, throwing him in the process. Kirishima quickly activated his quirk, as he was fast approaching the villain, Kirishima smashed through the spikes, his quick allowing for the only damage being the damage to his shirt, as Kirishima got closer the man used his quirk, trying to create walls to stop the red haired boy but to no avail, Kirishima smashed through the walls, winded up a punch and slammed his fist into the back of the man's head, causing he man's face to hit off against the ground, slightly cracking his mask.

The kidnapper recovered from the blow he looked beyond annoyed now, the once calm and cold look on his faced had changed to that of a man who had just snapped mentally. "DO NOT LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME!" The man screamed as the viciously slammed both his hands on the road in front of him and in a flash the buildings on his left and right were gone replaced by dozens of small concreate spears floating in the air.

"No way! There's so many!" Uraraka shouted in horror as the man started to thrust his palm towards the group of students, sending the many spears flying towards them.

"THIS IS WERE YOU-"

"Die!"

Though that word would be appropriate to put at the end of the masked man's sentence the violent word had come from another source, a source that had just landed in front of the group of UA students, he had spiky blond hair, a white shirt, grey jacket and dark green trousers, scowling and looking exceptionally annoyed. "Katsuki!"

"Deku! Round Face! Shitty Hair! What the fuck is going on!" Bakugou demanded as he slammed his hands to together so they were opposed to another, creating a gigantic explosion, sending the off guard students back in surprise, while also destroying all the spears and engulfing their masked opponent.

Once the dust finally settled the group could see the smoldering remains of the spears scattered on the road in front of them along with the body of the bird masked man, who has face down on the ground.

"I-is he dead?" Uraraka asked

"Like I care!" Bakugou snapped as he turned to face Izuku while gripping his right hand out of instinct from the pain from preforming such a big explosion. "Deku! You didn't answer by fucking question. The fuck is going on?"

Izuku after needing to take a second to process what just happened turned to point to Eri, who was still trapped in her concreate cocoon. "This girl was about to be kidnapped by that man, and we stopped him."

"I think you fucking mean I stopped him you fuck! You three didn't do crap. I killed that bastard!" Bakugou snarled in response while pointed to the supposedly knocked out villain.

"D-Do you think I'd fall you easily." Said a voice faintly.

All four students turned to see the masked man, now with his coat, tie and part of his shirt completely incinerated from the blast slowly get onto his feat.

"He's not dead!" Bakugou snarled as he punched his hand creating a miniature explosion in the palm of his right hand. "So I'll just kill him again!" Bakugou declared as he used his quirk to launch himself at the limping villain.

The villain in response did nothing, almost as if he was waiting for the hero in training to attack him, just as Bakugou was inches away from him, he slowly raised his hand ready to grab the boy.

Izuku seeing this came to the realisation that the villains quirk must also work on living beings as well, quickly made a dash so he could save his former friend, he moved so he was at an angle to the man and Bakugou, acting quickly he blasted a ball of fire at the point where the two were about to make contact, causing both men to jump back in response which Bakugou was noticeably miffed about.

"Deku!" Bakugou shouted "What the Fuck are you doing!?"

"Saving you, you idiot!" Izuku responded "His quirk seems to let him destroy and recreate anything he touches, most likely living beings as well, if he would have touched you you'd be dead!"

Bakugou just glared at him before sighing. "Alright. What's the plan?"

"Wait. What?" Izuku asked as he looked at Bakugou in shock along with Uraraka and Kirishima.

"Don't look a gift horse in the fucking mouth Deku! I still hate you're guts, but as much as I hate to admit it with his quirk I can't do much against this bastard especially with me already using that massive blast." Bakugou said surprising calmly. "Now what's the fucking plan?"

Izuku smiled before he began to spin while he breathed fire in order to create a fire barrier around the group so the villain couldn't hear them. "Alright this is the plan…

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Iida was exhausted.

While his Recipro Burst did give him a massive boost in his speed, it also made it harder for him to control his body when running, and when running in the busy 5pm streets of Japan that was even worst, he just hopes he can find Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Mic. Someone. Anybody that could help his classmates who were currently fighting for their lives against a child kidnapper.

Just as Iida burst through the gates on U.A his legs gave out on him, the draw back on such a powerful technique. As Iida was taking a brief moment catch his breath, sweat dripping down his face, he looked up when he heard a voice.

"You ok kid?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Alright. Everyone know the plan?" Izuku asked calmly.

Everyone nodded slowly in response.

"One question though." Kirishima asked. "How are we going to get out this ring of fire?"

Shit.

"Round Face!" Bakugou snapped.

"Y-yeah." Uraraka responded meekly

"Can you use your quirk on others right?"

"Yes. But only briefly it is more than one person" She responded

"Ok. Use it on Deku and Shity Hair, I can carry you no problem." Bakugou ordered.

Uraraka nodded as he tapped both boys on the side of their shoulders briefly allowing them to float before Bakugou grabbed both of them by their shelves before lifting Kirishima on his shoulders, grabbing Uraraka with his spare hand, while also using his quirk to launch all three students in the air above the ring on flames. Once a safe amount of distance above the ring on fire Bakugou motioned his right hand, which was holding Izuku back.

"Fly Deku!" Bakugou screamed as he thrust his hand forward launching Izuku towards the villain thanks to his quirk, while also using the recoil from the explosion to direct Uraraka, Kirishima and he into the alleyway between two buildings.

As Izuku was flying towards the masked villain he placed his hand over his mouth, allowing him to focus his flames into two balls of fire which he shot at the villain who in response used his quirk to create two massive rock tendrils which the villain launched at Izuku.

The tendrils easily overpowered the fire balls and were heading straight towards the boy, Izuku in response to this turned left mid-air and breathed a powerful stream of fire which launched him left towards an open window of the building which he grabbed, hanging on the ledge of the window. The masked man was not done as he directed the tendrils to strike Izuku again, Izuku was prepared however and let go of the ledge allowing him to drop to ground landing in front of the entrance of the building.

Izuku once taking a second to recover from the fall, breathed in and after a few moments released a massive blue stream of fire.

"BLAZBLUE STREAM!"

A look a fear suddenly appeared on the masked man's face as he recalled his two tendrils, while creating more in an attempt to block the fire blast. Once the attack made contact a massive amount of steam clouded the area, making it impossible to see what had happened when the attack connected.

Izuku dropped to a knee and grabbed his throat in response to the great pain that he now had in this throat, for someone trying to control his power, using a blast like that wasn't the best idea, but at the very east it'll put the villain out of commission for a while. At least. That's what Izuku thought.

As soon as Izuku tried to stand up he felt a strong pain in his gut as a concrete hand had just slammed in his stomach lending him flying into the building, creating a massive whole, once the dust settled Izuku could see the situation he was in, the hand had wrapped around him, and was currently pinning him against the wall while also constricted him.

As Izuu looked to see where the hand had cam from, he saw the villain he had just attacked, his mask was completely incinerated and he was bleeding from his head and his arms, and he looked even angrier than he was before.

"YOU!"

The man suddenly squeezed his hand causing the concrete hand he was controlling to do the same, causing Izuku to scream out in pain.

"I AM KAI CHISAKI, I WILL CURE THIS WORLD OF THE DISEASE KNOWN AS QUIRKS! DI YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DEAFEAT ME BY YOURSELF?!"

"N-No I-I D-Didn't." Izuku said softly fighting through the immense pain he felt thank to being crushed by the giant concrete hand constricting him. "I just needed T-To distract Y-You.

Chisaki looked confused. Was he bluffing? Or just trying to buy time? Though his questions were soon answered as he could see a massive shadow that completely covered the area around him, Chisaki looked up and was horrified, dozens of rocks floating in that air, all hovering above him.

"Checkmate." Izuku said smugly.

Chisaki tried to run but it was too late he heard someone shout release and the rocks suddenly dropped at an intense speed crashing down to the ground completely covering and crushing the yakuza leader. It was over.

After a couple of seconds the hand trapping Izuku against the wall suddenly dissembled freeing him in the process, as Izuku dropped the once again dropping to a knee due to the incredible pain in his ribs. After a few more seconds Bakugou, Uraraka and Kirishima arrived, with Kirishima carrying Eri in his arms.

"Dude you alright?" Kirishima said as he offered his spare had to Izuku pulling him and allowing him to stand up straight on both legs.

"Yeah. Great job guys that worked out perfectly." Izuku responded whipping the sweat off his brow.

"We should be thanking you Deku! You held him off all on you own!" Uraraka gushed, causing Bakugou to scoff while by grabbing Izuku's arm placing it over her shoulders, helping the green haired boy walk.

"To think that guy was a member of the Yakuzu, It's crazy!" Kirishima said as he and the others began to walk out of the partially destroyed building.

"It doesn't fu-"Bakugou said before stopping once he noticed Eri looking at him curiously. "It doesn't fudging matter! We killed him, that's all that matters!" Bakugou snarled as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away from the pile of rubble Chisaki was buried under.

Suddenly the group heard a noise, as if something was moving inside the pile of rubble, causing several stones falling off the pile of stones.

"You gotta be kidding me." Izuku said dryly as more stones began to shake.

Surely enough Chisaki was alive but he was very injured he was heavily bleeding and at loss of breath.

"Why won't this guy just die!" Bakugou shouted as he began to create small explosions out of his hands as he got into a fighting stance.

"Uraraka! Take Midoriya and Eri and go!" Kirishima ordered as he activated his quirk.

Chisaki looked as if he was about to attack, his body twitching. As soon as Chisaki began to move he felt an intense pain in his shoulder, and strong pain in his eras due to a loud sound, but before he could response Chisaki felt the same pain, only this time in his knee, then arm, then shoulder, then feet and then he dropped to the ground once more.

"Everyone I have returned!" the group heard a voice shout as they turned around to see Iida painting from shortness of breath and besides him, a man looking like he was straight out of a classic western movie, his face was covered by a tan gas mask and he was wearing a black sleeves jumpsuit with a white vest and brown gloves, with a large red cape, yellow chaps and grey boots.

"It's the Gun Hero Snipe!" Izuku exclaimed in excitement seeing such as famous pro up close.

"You kids alright?" Snipe asked as he walked closer to the body of Chisaki, reloading the gun as he walked. "Kai Chisaki. The police have been after you for a while. Kidnapping. Attempted murder. And use of a quirk without a hero lice. You'll be put away for a long time, now on your feet. I know that didn't kill you."

Chisaki was silent, his body not moving an inch. With Snipes spare hand he grabbed Chisaki with what remained on his shirt and began to drag him back towards the students. "I guess you passed out from the blood loss huh?" "I'm sorry that you students had to deal with this on your first day. But you've done a great job. Now the police will be here shortly and we'll get you all looked over by doctors." Snipe said as he quickly placed his gun into his holster.

"Iida." Snipe said as he pointed at the raven haired boy. "Go find something to constrict this guy while we wait for the-AHH!" Snipe shouted as he felt a sharp pain in his side, it was a small spear which Chisaki was concealing in his pocket.

Taking advantage of the shock the students were experiencing, Chisaki quacking rushed towards Kirishima, landing a powerful blow at Kirishima's check, causing him to drop Eri, who Chisaki scooped up and used his quirk to create a massive wall of concreate blocking the hero's off.

"Fuck!" Bakugou shouted as he tried to blast down the wall with his quirk and after a few blast he managed to create a whole in the wall, allowing them to see Chisaki on top on a concrete tendril, Eri trapped in his hands moving at a great speed.

Damn it! The Fucker is getting away!" Bakugou shouted. "Deku! Come one use you power!"

"I can't! The blast would kill Eri!" Izuku responded "And I can't use it in my legs, if I miss then I'm screwed!"

"Are you serious Deku? Can't you control your own fucking power?!"

Suddenly it was like an explosion went off in Izuku's brain. Control the power. Control the power.

 _Kirishima chuckled. "Thanks…Though my quirk isn't very flashy like yours. It just lets me harden my body, I can focus it into a single point, but its more effective in I spread it around."_

 _I Spread It Around._

 _Spread It Around._

Suddenly Izuku's eyes began to glow a bright gren light suddenly covered his body, invigerting him, giving him energy, making him feel like he was invincible, the light faded covering his body with streaks of green lighting, causing Uraraka to let go of him and jump back in surprise.

Izuku bent down, prepared to jump and burst through the whole that Bakugou created at a great speed, He could do it, He could save the girl.

Chisaki looked back in response to the noise behind him. He could barely see it. But he felt it. A hard blow to his face by a fist covered in lighting. Izuku pulled his fist back and made another swing towards Chisaki.

Delaware Smash!

Once the ow made contact it sent Chisaki flying down towards the ground just after Izuku snatched Eri from Chisaki, as he buried her in his chest as the two also began to crash down into the ground, Izuku was about to close his eye, bracing for impact, but to his surprise he saw a bright light in the corner of his eye which engulfed him and Eri as the crashed on the ground, causing a large amount of dust to cloud the area.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by in a blur, after Izuu woke up he had Eri in his arms and all of his injuries were fixed, as if they were never there to begin with, which was quite a shock for Izuku when he first woke up. Unfortunately Chisaki managed to escape after Izuku attacked him, but at the very least Eri was safe. But she didn't feel that way, Eri would not let go of Izuku and always cowered behind him whenever a doctor got close to her, she was even worse when they pulled out a needle to take a blood sample, as when she saw the needle she burst out into tears until it was put away.

After a long period of talking to the girl, trying to calm her down, Izuku managed to convince her to let the doctor remove bandages, to which immediately after Izuku froze. Hi face was pale and he felt sick as he barred witness to the numerous amount of scars on Eri's arms, they looked like they were caused by the insertion of a needle. Explaining why she was so scared of the needle originally.

After the doctor finished inspecting the scars, checking them for infections, the doctor recommended Izuku to get Eri out of the hospital as being here was obliviously causing Eri immense stress and keeping her here would do her no good. After that Izuku received a brief check over from the doctor before leaving his office, making his way to the hospital lobby with Eri, where Bakugou, Snipe and his mother were waiting for him.

As soon as Izuku stepped into the room Inko rushed towards her him, sweeping him into a massive bear hug "I'm so glad you're okay! When I got the call from the hospital I was so worried!"

Izuku returned the hug. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know," she sighed, wiping away her tears with a small handkerchief she took ot of her pocket before looking at the frightened girl holding onto her son for dear life. "And who is this?"

"This is Eri," Izuku responded, giving Eri a smile to try and calm her down. "Eri, this is my mum, Inko Midoriya ."

"H-hi," the girl squeaked quietly.

Inko smiled at the child gently. "Hello, Eri. It's very nice to meet you."

ASnipe looked at Izuku before entering the conversation. "Well the girl is clear to leave, and your friends already left, they wanted to stay but I insisted they go home, and old police friend of mine gave them a lift back so no need to worry."

"Thank you Professor Snipe, that's great to hear. How are you feeling?" Izuku asked

"It'll take more than a simple stab wound to keep a pro down, no need to be alarmed." Snipe responded "The question now is what to do with the girl?"

"Well what about her parents?" Izuku asked

"Don't you think if she had any they'd be here? God you're an Idiot Deku!" Bakugou snarled with a frown.

Izuku returned the frown "Speaking of being here. Why are you?" Izuku asks coldly

"The old hag told be to stick with you and Auntie Inko. Says "Katsuki, you always pick fights with the wrong people you fudging idiot." Bakugou says mimicking his mother's voice

Izuku looked at Eri staring at Bakugou and realised what Bakugou was feeling obligated to do and his face formed a sinister smile.

"Deku!" Bakugou snarled venomously

"Alright kids, now's not the time or place." Snipe said trying to interrupt the potential argument. "Midoriya, since Eri hasn't let go of you since she woke up I think it's best for her to stay with you right now, she's obviously more comfortable with you than anyone else. If that's ok with you ma'am." Snipe says while tipping his cap out of a sign of respect.

Izuku looked at his mother. "Mum?"

Inko smiled. "Of course she can spend the night."

Snipe nodded. "Midoriya, bring her to UA with her tomorrow and you, All Might and the head master will speak about this tomorrow to come up with a better plan.

"Okay." Izuku nodded before knelling down in front of Eri "Would you like that?"

Eri gave him a shy smile and dipped her head. "Okay."

Th group left the hospital soon after stopping at a local super market to pick up so more cloths for Eri, so they could get her out of the tattered gown. Inko grabbed her purse and helped Eri out of the back of the car where see was sitting-between Izuku and Bakugou.

"You two wait here." Inko said as he took Eris hand. "It'll be quicker if it's just Eri and I. You two behave." Inko said as she closed the car door, leading Eri to the entrance of the supermarket.

After the two girls left the cars atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Bakugou and Izuku just stared directing in front of them, not even accthe other existence. This wnet on for a few more minutes until Izuku decided to break the ice.

"Thanks by the way." Izuku said. "Things could have gone a lot worse if you weren't there."

"I don't need your fucking thank you!" Bakugou harshly responded, glad to be able to swear again. "Just know that we are even now! So don't you even fucking dare to think I owe you shit!"

"Why would I owe you anything?" Izuku asked, confused to what the blond meant.

"The sludge villain." Bakugou said quietly.

"Oh." Izuku said before the silence continued. This time Bakugou was the first to talk.

"I will beat you Deku. You may have beaten my today and in the past, but I will prove I'm stronger than you! So don't go picking fights with members of the fucking Yakuza until I do. Then you can go and act like an idiot." Bakugou exclaimed before he took out his phone from his pocket, plugging in headphones, begging to listen to music.

Izuku softly smiled as his mother and Eri returned to the car.

 **A/N: Whelp that's a wrap. And yeah that was some chapter to write, took me a while to complete but it was worth it. Also I'm really excited to continue the story now with one of my favorite characters Eri in the story, and for those wondering why I added Snipe and not Aizawa? Well. I just like Snipe. Even though his quirk is basically having a gun XD. Also yes the BlazBlue spelling was intentional** **But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you stay for the next one.**

 **Tygreezy25: Thanks man**

 **Bladetri: I take it this will be a regular thing XD**

 **EmperorRevan: Yeah I understand that the grammar of my story could be better and I'm sorry that you find my work subpar. But I am updating the story very soon (practically rewriting it), and when I've done that I hope you get more enjoyment out of my work.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter-**

 **Hey. So this is just a quick update, after a long debate with myself Iv'e decided to discontinue this story and remake it, changing quite a lot, after i went back and rewrote all the chapters i realised if i uploaded these new chapters i'd essentially be doing a new story and want to do my idea properly and start fresh, this document will remain up, and i'm sure everyone that liked this story will like the new heroes flame story that will be up next week, thank you for reading this, its because of this story and all the feedback that i have continued writing and i wanted to thank you all so much for helping start off my journey as a writer.**

 **Thank you all and i hope you understand**


	7. New story

Hi guys, I know I said I wouldn't upload on this story anymore but I just wanted to let you know that chapter one of the rewriten version up on my page, so if you click into it you'll see it. I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoy


End file.
